blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemnos (5e Race)
Gemnos "One and a half heads are better than one." -''Quora Quota, on the Gemnos'' Two-Jawed Reptiles Many centuries ago, a tribe of lizardfolk worshiped the demon lord known as Zura, a vampiric fiend that reveled in the act of cannibalism. The reptilians were taught religiously about consuming ones own kin, about how it would bless you with superior strength, gain you favor with Zura, and how it would lower the amount of rivals you had to handle in your life. Through terrible rituals in which demonic sigils were placed on less powerful lizardfolk, and then the lizardfolk were consumed slowly, alive, by their other kin. Zura enjoyed the large string of cannibalistic sacrifices for her, and so she made those whom consumed their brethren change to be far more brute-like, possessing the jaw of the lizard they consumed previously, as a gift. Powerful Cannibals With the gift granted by their lord from the lower planes, the gemnos are the ultimate cannibalistic race of creatures, unable to suffer any diseases from the consumption of the flesh of their kin. Their entire culture revolves around the consumption of other beings, typically while alive for ritualistic sacrifices to Zura, and improving your own strength. Weakness is not tolerated in their groups, with the weakest either being banished by the kindest of bands, or torn to shreds and devoured by most others. Violent Shamans Religion is one of the most important aspects of the society of the gemnos, with most villages or tribes full of gemnos consisting mostly of churches and other religious buildings, the locals living and sleeping as a family in the building. They have firm beliefs that all kinds of reptiles are meant to be consumed by them, and tend to decorate their villages with the bones and scales of those that have been torn to shreds by them, usually valuing draconic meat more compared to other kin of lizards. Gemnos Names The gemnos have a ritual that they perform before a child has reached the age of maturity, a ritual that, should a young gemnos not complete, they are seen as unworthy of being part of the sect, either casting them out, or, more often than not, executing them. The ritual is that the child must hunt down a sentient creature, typically with the assistance of one or both of their parents, learn the creature's name, and then consume it, symbolizing that every creature they eat becomes one with themselves. Due to this ritual, most gemnos possess names from almost any society or language, and they do not have gendered names. Gemnos that fail to complete the ritual and are able to survive typically take on a name of an individual that they knew before their banishment. Gemnos Traits Your gemnos character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom scores increase by 1. Age. Due to the taint given by Zura, gemnos typically live around ten years longer than lizardfolk, maturing at the same age of 14. Alignment. Most of the gemnos see other humanoids as a source of meat, especially for reptiles, causing them to be seen as evil to most people. However, their strict codes and cultural involvement in religion makes them sway towards being lawful, as well, with most of the chaotic gemnos being outcast from their sects. Size. Gemnos possess broader shoulders and larger muscle mass than most lizardfolk, with their large crocodilian tails weighing them down even more. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Your demonic taint allows you to see in the darkest parts of the lower planes. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Second Jaw. The second maw inside your first is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Additionally, your unarmed strikes made with it are treated as having the ''reach property. ''Tainted Flesh. ''You are immune to disease caused by objects you consume. ''Dark Shaman. ''You gain proficiency in the Religion skill, and when you would make a skill check using it relating to fiends, your proficiency bonus is doubled. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Abyssal. The gemnos have long forgotten the draconic language that their previous kin has used to communicate, instead using the language of the one who granted them their newfound identity. Detect Balance Score: 21Category:Races